ultimate battles
by Soulless-Fighter10
Summary: at the lookout goten and trunks are getting ready to fuse and they become gotenks then fights my character mason before anyone can finish the spar they time out and when their ready mason is gone so they ask their dads to become gogeta and spar. sorry lame summary i know but its pretty good in my opinion might be misspelled a little so what anyway rated t for some language plz R


**A/N: Hey gu**y**s this is my first fanfic plz take it easy on me flames will be accepted but only for this once because this is my first. This is the setting of 2 years after buu saga! What i decided to do was add me in all my stories sorry if you dont like that but it is a dream come true, anyway in all my stories. Mason is a saiyan and had reach ssj3 so now he is the second strongest after he arrived on earth 1 year after bu. So please give me opinions also Mason has a older brother and older sister, plz send me a nice older brother and sister saiyan name . last im thinking about creating a life storie of with the story.. and i do not own dbz if i did there would be a helluva lot more series and ****adventures**

**goku-41( i think)**

**vegeta-64(i think)**

**trunks-10**

**goten-9**

**Mason-18 ****ultimate battles**

goku, vegeta, mason ,trunks and goten were at the at the lookout to pass the day by until the boys asked there fathers and their friend mason to spar, just a friendly spar but only them can fuse to match their apponents. "wow boys i didnt see you do this in 2 years sure brings back memories"

"SHUT UP KAKARROT"at the lookout trunks,and goten were outside on the lookout getting ready to fuse "um goku what are those two doing" mason said in shock "there doing this awsome technique where you come and form 1 person that one person is very strong" "wow" mason said suprised "ok boys go" RIGHT"!

"ready goten"

"oh boy yea"

"ok"

FU...SION...HA!

a bright yellow aura surounded a single being "i am gotenks the second strongest fighter in the universe. "wait i thought you said i was goku" mason said in confusion "you are gontenks just dont know you yet"

"ok... hey gotenks im um... mason and i like your power would you care to spar"

"hhmmff" gotenks grunted "depends how strong are you, you dont seem that strong especially as me"

"well if you accept you'll see"

"i accept"

"ok wish me luck goku" mason said happilly looking forward to this fight

"you wouldn't need it your strong, physically and mentally"

"thanks" 'wow he seem strong i think i might need to go ssj just to keep up with his regular form' mason thought

"hey mason guy are you gonna fight or-"

im coming,im coming" mason said cutting him of

gotenks got into a fighting stance "ok lets go" before mason could react or drop down into a stance gotenks phased behind him and gave him a kick to the side, mason was sent flying to the ground "Hey mason i thought you were stronger than that, that was to easy" gotenks said cockily

"well when you attack someone when their not ready,that can turn the tables"

as saying that mason shot at gotenks full speed and got him in the jaw and started kicking and punching gotenks around until he got his head back in "ok lucky shots lets start" both gotenks and mason flew up and started exchanging punches and kicks gotenks got tired of weak fighting and powered up to a super saiyan, mason went ascended super saiyan and started beating gotenks into a pulp mason flew up into the sky and started yelling "UNIVERSAL KAMIKAZE...!

"MASON WAIT "Kakarrot he know what he's doing... im really enjoying this though." "BLAST! ..."man if i would've put more ki behind that there wouldn't be a lookout anymore" gotenks moved swiftley and took it head on "wow this is some technique" gotenks said powering up to ssj3 and easily deflecting the shot. "well mason i just reached my breaking point to bad you didnt reach this level it takes alot of things i see you dont have"

Oh how wrong you are...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !  
I've reached this form before i even came to this planet this is what call my breaking point"

POP! the one warrior became two again. everybody anime fell. "hahahaha hey trunks just when stuff bacame more fun"

yea i know goten"

"hey come on why dont you fuse again and we can keep this going" mason said very agrivated

they can't they already did thirty minutes the have to wait an hour" goku said

"damn it i was so ready to use the Kamehamiha wave"

"wha...WHAT the hell YOU'LL BLOW UP THE WHOLE LOOKOUT" vegeta said mad at the fact mason thought of that.

**an hour later **

"FU...SION...HA"

"so where were we" gotenks said ready

"um gotenks mason's sleep" goku said laughing

"this is absurd im going to sleep Kakarrot this is boring as hell" vegeta said

"hell isn't boring, it's fun you get to beat the crap out of people down there like cell and that gay lizzard frieza" goku said happily

"WAIT" gotenks yelled "why don't you two fuse and we can get this going"

"YEA why not vegeta it sounds fun"

"NO! I will not do that dance a warrior doesn't dance i did it once because we have no choice but i refuse to do it!"

"ok vegeta i know why you won't do it because yo don't want to get shown up by our kids"

SHUT UP kakarrot i am not"

"then do it"

"NO"

ok i guess i'll tell bulma your scared of goten and trunks"

"you wouldn't"

"believe me i would"

"your bluffing"

"vegeta i knew bulma since i was a little boy i know what she'll do"

"alright but for this once"

"ok but we'll have to wait kakarrot"

"why"

"because we wasted 20 minutes argueing"

"oh"

gotenks anime fell

"kakrrot while we wait lets eat'

"OK"

**another hour and ten minutes later**

an hour later of eating and sleeping

"alright lets go" trunks and goten said at the same time

"wait kids we have to get away from the lookout" goku said

"ok" goten said eagered to do this

"sure whatever lets just get this over with" trunks said agrivated with it

with that everyone flew to a nice clearing it didn't seem like anyone or animal lived near

"ok lets go" goku said

everyone began to chant

FU...SION...HA!

**back at the lookout**

mason awoke with jolt "wow what power i sense that one of them is gotenks but who is the other" mason got up put his fingers t his head and use the instant tranmission goku taught him and appeared where the fight was.

"i am niether goku or vegeta i am GOGETA"

"and im gotenks"

"im looking forward to fighting you"

"me to"

'wow what power it's...it's incredible im looking forward to watching this' mason thought "well lets get started" gogeta said

"ok" gotenks said in a instant he and gogeta were in the air fighting throwing great punches at aech other 15 minute of throwing punches and kick

"hey dad for the last 15 minutes lets go super".

"ok"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! this is ssj3"

"nice but AAAAHHHHHHH! i am super gogeta"

as the two super saiyans echange hits gotenks yelled."SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZE ATTACK !" as 5 ghost came out of gotenks mouth he sent them at gogeta from goku's memorie gogeta know not to touch it but gotenks also knew gogeta knew about this so the ghost kamikaze attack is just a difersion gotenks smirked and with all the comotion gogeta didn't hear gotenks shout the words

CHARGING ULTRA BUU BUU VOLLEYBALL then after all the ghost blew up gotenks threw it at gogeta and gogeta was turned into a ball and gotenks begin to be cocky then e sensed mason nearby and yelled "hey mason can you help me with this"

"umm...sure"

"ok first you will throw the ball up like a setup to a spike ok"

"ummm yea ok"

"GO!" gotenks threw mason the ball and started yelling.

"SPIKING..." mason caught in and getting ready to throw it up "BUU BALL..."

mason threw it up and gotenks shouted "SLAM!" and gotenks hit the ball, it impacted the ground and created a big crater. After all the smoke cleared gogeta appeared and a little beat up then said "wow that hurt ahahahaha" with 5 mnutes left gogeta said "lets end this"

gogeta rose his hand then said "STARDUST BREAKER" a small multi-colered spirit bomb appeared in his hand he only used so little not to kill gotenks but to stun him so gogeta sent it to him it hit gotenks in the chest then sent him flying all the way to the ground then.

POP! out appeared trunks goten, goku, and vegeta. they all laughed

accept vegeta but he gave a little smirk. mason walked up and said "wow can you teach me the fusion technique your powers shot across the roof"!

goku said "sure but you have to find a partner" mason thought long and hard and said "what about gohan"

"ok just contact him and ask"

"will i be as strong as gogeta"

"maybe"

"im looking forward to this" mason said excited

"me two" everyone else said except vegeta

vegeta said "you'll probally be weaker than us anyway" "we'll see" mason said **until next time guys **

**the end**


End file.
